


It'll Be Okay

by gerudeway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerudeway/pseuds/gerudeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard tells Frank about his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

It was the middle of spring, the flowers were in bloom, the birds were chirping and the strangers walking around the city were happier than usual. The sun was starting to move towards sunset, though it was still shining down on the two people that were seated in the middle of the park. The two of them were laughing together, stealing glances from one another and falling in love all over again with each stolen glance. No two people could ever be more in love than Gerard and Frank.

Gerard had invited Frank to enjoy the afternoon with him, as it had been a while since the two of them had had time to spend time together. Gerard had a busy morning and Frank was eager to hear all about it. Frank had been waiting all morning for Gerard to finish the work he had to do – though it was a good thing that he was very patient – but some days he just wished that he could spend with his boyfriend without the interruption of his work.

“Today I was working on a special project that is slowly coming together. But, before you say anything, you’re not allowed to know just yet! It’s a surprise. It’ll only be a few more weeks before I’m ready to show it to you, baby,” Gerard smiled, glancing over at Frank to marvel at his beautiful features. 

Frank was beautiful and Gerard liked to make sure that he knew it, he would always leave little notes all over the place for Frank to find, reminding him of how perfect, stunning and beautiful he was. Even if it was only a small gesture, it always made Franks heart soar each time he’d read those notes. 

“I only worked on my secret project for half of my morning; I was working on my comic the rest of it. It’s slowly coming together; I really like it so far! You’re going to love it, Frankie!” Gerard gushed over the comic that he had been working on for about 3 months so far, he’d been locked in his room constantly in hopes to get more and more of it done each time. 

Frank always enjoyed when Gerard talked about the things that he loved, he oozed enthusiasm and excitement when he talked about any sort of art – Gerard had loved every single aspect of art from such a young age and it’s something that he wanted to pursue as a career, and luckily he did make it into a career and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Oh, so in between projects I ended up going out to grab a coffee – don’t get angry at me for not asking you to come with me, I would have but I think I was just in a rush! But, other than that, the coffee was good. The new barista is really good, probably better than the old one, but don’t tell that to Ray, he’d never forgive me.”

A faint giggle was heard coming from Frank’s direction, but he never said anything, allowing Gerard to continue reciting what had happened throughout his morning.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I bought you something!” Gerard spoke, leaning into his backpack and pulling out a rough sketch of a new drawing he was working on. “I did this for you, it’s a new hero that I was working on, and I want to put him in another comic that I have planned. He’s like you, he looks like you too,” he continued, showing Frank the drawing in his hands. “I hope you like it, Frankie, because I love it – he’s so much like you!”

Frank had always been proud of all the art that Gerard had produced, always complimenting him on his creations. Frank was one of the reasons Gerard continued to draw, Frank had a way of inspiring Gerard in so many ways and he was so thankful for it all.

“I also got a call from Mikey today; he’s coming back in two days! He’s so excited to see you, you know how much he missed you, and you are his best friend after all. I’m surprised he didn’t call you, but it’s okay; we can all get together when he gets here in two days. I’m glad he’s happier now, even if it is only slightly, it was such a rough state back two months for him, but he’ll pull through, he’s strong and I believe in him. It was tough on the both of us, but we’re getting there,” Gerard spoke at just below a whisper, his hands trembling.

 _“Gerard, It’s okay,”_ the faint whisper of Frank came from beside him.

With Frank’s faint words, Gerard finally realized where he was. He wasn’t in the park surrounded by the fresh flowers growing from the ground or the happy strangers that were staggered randomly throughout the park. No, Gerard was in the cemetery, surrounded by the cut flowers from the florist laid around the tombstones. There was no birds chirping, no smiles around the place, everything was dim and depressing. Gerard stared at the tombstone in front of him.

It belonged to Frank.

Frank had died 2 months ago in a car crash and Gerard had been visiting every afternoon after he finished with his work, talking to Frank’s gravestone telling him about his day. He had a feeling that Frank could hear what he was saying where he was and that he was smiling down on him. 

Every day Gerard missed Frank, the way it felt to kiss his sweet lips that tasted of coffee and cigarettes. Or the way their bodies moulded together when they fell asleep next to one another and woke up next to one another. He missed every single aspect of Frank and the fact that he only had the memories of him left. Gerard would always love Frank, no matter what happened in the future.

“Remember all of the compliments I’d leave around the place for you to find? I have them all here with me today, they remind me of all the memories we shared together.” As Gerard glanced at the words scrawled across the post-it notes, the ache Gerard felt was making itself a home in his chest.

“I promise to come back tomorrow; I’ll even read you my comic again, if you like? I wish you could see the drawing I did; you’d love it so much. You always loved my drawings; I wish you were here with me, Frankie.” Gerard tried to compose himself as he stood up from his spot, wiping the leaves and dirt away as they stuck to his clothes. “I love you, Frank, always have, and I always will.” The words fell from Gerard’s lips like a whisper, placing the flowers that he had in his hand on Frank’s grave. Gerard turned on his toes before striding towards the gates of the cemetery, his thoughts clouded with Frank. Gerard took one more glance at Frank’s grave, trying to hide the tears that streamed down his face. 

Some days, he missed Frank more than others.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based on [This](http://gerudeway.tumblr.com/post/103124389357/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-laughing-and) prompt.


End file.
